Death Note Anonymous
by Listener Of The Whispers
Summary: Playing as DN characters on anonymous chat sites and others. First chapter: I turn into a crazy murderer while bored on Omegle. Stuff happens.


I screw around on Omegle for my own amusment. Some of this is probably OOC, but I'm not sure.

Edit: The name and summery has been changed since I plan to add new chapters from other websites. The rating might change later.

**You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!**

.**You both like death note.**

**You:** My name is Beyond Birthday and I know where you live. I'm coming to rip out your bladder and cut off your tongue.

**Stranger:** Aww but I like you Beyond...Like...like you...

**You:** Give me a photo of yourself and I might reconsider. "*mutters* Still need the numbers."

**Stranger:** -hands a photo of myself, I have raven black hair and dark chocolate brown eyes with glasses shielding them-

**You:** Thanks... 219... Good, I'm free Tuesday, this will work.

**Stranger:** Huh...? What do you mean...?

**You:** It's all about the Lifespan. -Creepy Grin-

**Stranger:** Ah... I honestly don't care if you kill me... I've admired your work for a long time...and I've even always kept a favorite food of yours around the house I'm at... Strawberry jam... To me...I guess it would be an honor to be killed by you since I have nothing to live fore after solving the Kira case...

**You:** It's no fun if you want to! Never mind, I'll just find Near.

**Stranger:** Okay...I can help you with that...if you want... I still have connections to the police force...

**You:** I'm still coming to get the Jam.

**Stranger:** No problem. -smiles- You know where I live, so I can give you the jam when you come over.

**You:** You'll be gone by than. I need to find Near first, and even with by intelligence it will be hard to find him. Long past Tuesday.

**Stranger:** Ah... Well, since I'll be gone by then, I'll say it now. -breathes deeply- I find you highly attractive, and I have feelings for you. -turning red-

**You:** I only have feelings for Lawli.

**Stranger:** Ah. I understand. I shall take my leave, and the jam is in the fridge. -smiles- Good-bye Beyond. It's an honor meeting you.

**You:** It was nice meeting you as well.

**You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!**

**You both like death note.**

**Stranger:** hello

**You:** My name is Beyond Birthday and I know where you live. I'm coming to rip out your bladder and cut off your tongue.

**Stranger:** Why my bladder? There's many other vital organs to remove

**You:** It's a phase...

**Stranger:** I'd rip out the intestines personally

**You:** I did that for a while too. The heart was the best so far though. I would try too get to it before it stopped beating.

**Stranger:** I've always wondered how that felt... How often do you kill people, aren't you worried about being caught?

**You:** If I get caught I can just fake my death to get out, like during the Kira case. Now that L is dead I have no reason to make a huge case, so I usually just kill a few here and there in a few different countries.

**Stranger:** Ah, Most detective's and police officers are incompetent anyway, they probably won't catch you.

**You:** Even Misora had to be guided by me, and she was chosen by L.

**Stranger:** True, why do you kill?

**You:** Because L drove My only friend, A, to suicide,. Some people say stuff about mental disorders and stuff like that, but what do doctors know?

**Stranger:** They put to many people in categories, no one ever fits those.

**You:** I need to go, my latest victim won't stop screaming and I need to shut him up before the neighbors hear. The above threat still stands. *in backround* Quiet Jason!

**Stranger:** Have fun!

**You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!**

**You both like death note.**

**You:** My name is Beyond Birthday and I know where you live. I'm coming to rip out your bladder and cut off your tongue.

**Stranger:** I FUCKING LOVE YOU

**You:** ... If you're not L it means nothing!

**Stranger:** ...

**Stranger:** You mean nothing.

**You:** I mean death.

**You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!**

**You both like DeATH nOTE.**

**Stranger:** Hello. :3

**You:** My name is Beyond Birthday and I know where you live. I'm coming to rip out your bladder and cut off your tongue.

**Stranger:** Kira or L?

**You:** Obviously L.

**Stranger:** I'll tie you down to a chair, and pour some blood into your hair.

**You:** That sounds cool. Will you have any Jam?

**You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!**

**You both like Death Note.**

**You:** My name is Beyond Birthday and I know where you live. I'm coming to rip out your bladder and cut off your tongue.

**Stranger:** Hi

**Stranger:** Strangely not afraid BB

**You:** What are your thoughts on the Kira case currently in Japan?

**Stranger:** Knowing L personally I have a feeling he will win though I don't support either L or Kira

**You:** Of course L will win! If he didn't than he wasn't smart enough to be my enemy anyway.

**Stranger:** -chuckles- You also had that pesky Naomi to deal with as well -eats a pice of chocolate-

**You:** She was stupid! If it wasn't for my hints she never would have caught me!

**Stranger:** -chuckles- You're starting to sound like brother

**You:** That L would send a pawn in proves how little he thinks of me! I will surpass him!

**Stranger:** -chuckles- BB let give you pice of advice

**You:** And that would be?

**Stranger:** -takes a bit of chocolate and hands it to you- L means last meaning non shall surpass him but I can tell you three people who came close

**You:** At least one of then is me.

**Stranger:** -chuckles- Near is one and my guss he will take over, then my brother mello, and I could take his job but i prefer my work

**You:** And the third is me, right? -Pulls out knife-

**You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!**

**You both like death note.**

**You:** My name is Beyond Birthday and I know where you live. I'm coming to rip out your bladder and cut off your tongue.

**Stranger:** wow. nice greeting

**You:** Do you agree that L is better than Kira?

**Stranger:** yes i do

**You:** I may not maim you. You seem smart.

**Stranger:** thanks, i appreciate your consideration

**You:** Do your have any Strawberry Jam?

**Stranger:** unfortunatly no

**You:** You will be maimed.

**Stranger:** damn it, not again

**You:** You are obviously not as smart as you appeared to be if you do not have Strawberry Jam. That is as stupid as Light Imagay not having patato chips, or L not looking sexy while eating cake.


End file.
